The present invention relates to bathing devices, and in particular to a bathing unit specifically designed for home use.
Bathing units for invalids confined to hospitals, nursing homes, convalescent and retirement centers, and other similar institutions are presently available, and generally comprise a bathtub with some type of lifting device to transfer the patient from a wheelchair or gurney into the bathtub.
A novel apparatus and method for bathing invalids is disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,485; 4,446,586; 4,365,367; 4,399,569; and 4,439,877. This apparatus includes a lateral access opening in one side of the bathtub to facilitate transferring the invalid into and out of the bathtub, and a vertically sliding door to selectively close the access opening. The bathing unit is particularly adapted for bathing invalids, and others with impaired ambulatory ability, and requires the aid of an assistant or attendant. The door lock is a manually operated, mechanical device that is operated from outside of the bathtub by an assistant. Also, the control panel for the water controller is located at the foot end of the bathtub, away from the seat area, so that the controls are designed to be manipulated only by an assistant. The bathing unit has a special toe space, and a notch in the door which make it easier for the assistant to reach into the bathtub to bathe the invalid. Furthermore, the bathtub seat is at the level of a conventional wheelchair, and one side of the seat is fully open, so that the assistant can shift the patient between the bathtub and a wheelchair with a natural, unstrained swinging motion, which permits the attendant to keep his feet fixed on the floor, and maintain the weight of the invalid close to his body to minimize muscle strain. The bathtub door can be raised to a fully overhead position, so that it is not in the way when the assistant transfers the patient between the bathtub and the wheelchair. All of these features assist the attendant in providing complete and thorough bathing of the invalid, while minimizing strain and effort on his part.
The present bathing unit is particularly designed for home use, and does not require the help of an attendant, or other assistant. The bather can operate the bathing unit by himself from a seated position within the bathtub. The unit provides heated, whirlpool bathing, which is becoming increasingly popular among people of all ages. The unit can also provide hydrotherapy, which is particularly useful for minor muscle aches, and other self-health care, as well as for the elderly. Since the services of an attendant are not required to bathe in the present unit, the bather can maintain privacy, if the bather so desires.